


This was not supposed to happen...

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean are in a relationship that isn't supposed to be anything but a bit of fun while they're on set. It is not supposed to be serious. But Dean couldn't stop himself from falling in love. And now the shoot is over and they have to go their separate ways...he hasn't said anything to Aidan yet. Nor does he plan to. But can he meet Aidan again without revealing what he feels? And is Aidan really as unaffected as he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story features real people. I have no connection with them. This work is entirely fictitious and not meant to be taken seriously at all. This is just a bit of fun and a lot of fan love.**

**...**

This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to fall in love with Aidan.That was not the plan at all. This was not a relationship. They were not a couple, though they did a lot of very couple-y things and everyone on the cast called them the lovebirds. How had that happened again? They had planned on keeping their affair a secret, but they hadn’t been able to last two weeks before they’d outed themselves by simply not being able to keep their hands off each other.

Dean had to been drawn to Aidan from the moment they’d met. He taken one look at that curly hair and those chocolate brown eyes and that incredible smile and he'd been lost. It should be illegal for anyone to look as gorgeous as that. He’d never thought the attraction could be mutual, but it turned out that it was. He’d been thrilled when Aidan had kissed him three weeks after they’d met. And their first time together had been incredible.  

But that night had been followed by a talk and a rather depressing list of reasons why they couldn’t be a couple and why this could not be a relationship and so on. So there hadn’t been any dates and no talk of the future because there wasn’t supposed to be one. How could there be a future when they lived half way across the world from each other?

They were living in a bubble at the moment, but once the shooting was done, they would go their separate ways. They would meet for picks-ups and ADR and premieres and stuff, but that was just work. Maybe they would hook up again, but that was all it would ever be. Friends with benefits was a situation that Dean had never expected to be a part of, but that was what he had ended up becoming..

And here he was, several months later, hopelessly in love with Aidan and totally unable to tell him. What was the point of telling him anyway? It was not like his feelings were reciprocated. The no relationship condition had been Aidan’s and he hadn’t said or done anything in the last few months to indicate that he’d changed his mind about that.

But it was Dean’s fault, really. He knew that he was not capable of casual relationships. He was an all or nothing kind of guy. So why had he agreed to this in the first place? Because he hadn’t been able to say no, because he hadn’t been able to fight his feelings for Aidan. He hadn’t been able to resist him and now he’d gone and fallen in love. What a bloody idiot!

He wanted to tell Aidan that he loved him. He could feel the words clawing at his throat every time they were together. But he fought them, because he was sure that Aidan didn’t want to hear them. It was getting harder though. Last night had been particularly torturous. Aidan had come into his trailer after shooting, as usual and they’d had dinner together and they'd watched a movie and then they’d fallen into bed.

It was one of those nights when they took it slow and savoured every moment of their love making…they’d had a good day, they were both relaxed and they had nothing to distract them from each other. They had taken their time, touching, seeing, exploring and they had got lost in each other. It was beautiful. Aidan was beautiful and Dean had been desperate to just tell him.

I love you. Three little words. It should not be so difficult to say them. But it was. Aidan probably didn’t feel the same way and even if he did, what the hell were they going to do about it? It was not like they had a future. So Dean didn’t say anything. He kept all that emotion in and acted the nonchalant Kiwi.

They were at the end of filming now. The principal photography was done and they were all getting ready to pack up and go back to their regular lives. Aidan would go back to Ireland and Dean would go back to Auckland, back to the lives they’d had before they’d met. They would meet in Wellington again for the premiere of the first film, but this was it for day after day of being with each other pretty much all the time.

This was also the end of their arrangement, affair…Dean had no idea what to call it. To him, it had been a relationship. There had been no dates and no gifts and no declarations of love, but it had been the kind of intense togetherness that he’d never experienced in any of his real relationships.

Dean was reserved by nature and he didn’t relate to people easily. But it had been different with Aidan. They’d connected the moment they’d met. And they…fit. It was a relationship that felt right in every way. And it had made him so very happy. But it was now over, not because either of them wanted to break up, but because they’d agreed that whatever it was that they had would stay on the set. It wouldn’t/couldn’t exist out in the real world.

It was their last night together, but neither of them alluded to it. They went about their evening routine of dinner and a movie the way they always did, though there was none of the talking and joking that usually accompanied the dinner. They were both a bit subdued and when they finally went to bed, they came together with a desperation and an intensity that Dean had never experienced. Aidan was particularly passionate that night, passionate and tender and loving and everything that a ‘friend with benefits’ couldn’t possibly be.

They lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, both unable to sleep and neither of them saying anything about it. The words kept bubbling up, but Dean pushed them down. No matter how much he might want it, he could not have Aidan forever. Not saying the words would hurt less in the long run, or so he told himself.

Soon it was morning and it was time for Aidan to leave. They hugged and kissed one last time and then Dean stood outside the airport, watching his love walk away. He would see him again in three months’ time, but that was little consolation. Their relationship (Dean insisted on calling it that, because that was what it had been) was over.

When they saw each other again, they would meet as friends and co-stars. They would smile and pose for pictures and answer questions and they would act like they had never been intimate, like they hadn’t shared breath and heartbeat, like they had never been a couple. And they had been a couple. Regardless of the no relationship label that Aidan had insisted on, they had been a couple and Aidan knew it too.

…

**tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2

Saying goodbye and walking away from Dean was the hardest thing Aidan had ever done. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. How had he imagined that he could get involved with Dean and not fall bessottedly in love? 'Friends with benefits'...what a thoroughly depressing idea. It may have started like that, but they had gone way past that a long time ago. And now it was over. And why? Because he had decided that it would be over. Dean had never wanted that. In fact, he'd wanted a proper relationship, but Aidan had been unable to give it to him.

He'd had his reasons, all very sensible and rational. The biggest of them being Ireland and New Zealand. How would they make that work? A long distance relationship was okay for a while, but eventually it would get to be too difficult. They would try to keep in touch and keep the relationship alive, but the constant being away from each other would get to be too much and they would end up drifting apart. It was better to do it this way, instead of dragging it out for months, and watching their relationship die a slow death.

"It is better this way," he kept telling himself all through the flight, but somehow it didn't help.

Dean's absence at his side was a constant ache anyway, but had they been in a proper relationship, he would at least have the consolation of calling Dean as soon as he got home and telling him how much he missed him. He would do anything to hear that beloved voice just now, anything to have his phone screen light up with a message that told him that Dean was missing him too. So why didn't he just pick up his phone and make that call? Because he still thought it was better this way.

...

Aidan immersed himself in his work and tried to ignore the constant ache in his chest. An ache that had not dulled with time. He was in love with Dean and it was the most intense and overwhelming experience of his life. It was a feeling that threatened to consume him if he stood still long enough. So he tried not to. He worked hard, he spent hours in the gym, he barely slept and most of the time he felt like he was dying inside. It was the most horrible three months of his life.

He hadn't heard anything from Dean since that last kiss outside the airport. He hadn't expected to hear from him. Aidan was the one who'd made the rules after all, but it hurt nonetheless. Not because he thought Dean didn't care, but because not having Dean in his life was becoming impossible to bear. The man was just a phone call away. But what was he going to call him and say? Nothing about their situation had changed. They were still stuck on opposite sides of the globe.

The months went by and it was time to go to Wellington for the premiere of the first film. Aidan was dreading it. He should have been happy, thrilled in fact. He was going to attend the premiere of the biggest film of his life. But none of that seemed to matter very much. He was going to see Dean again and he didn't know how he was going to face him. He kept seeing Dean in his head, he kept seeing the way he'd looked outside that airport saying goodbye.

Dean was never very good at showing his emotions, he was too reserved for that. But he'd looked absolutely miserable that morning and Aidan had done that to him, leaving him without any hope of a future for them. He felt like such a bastard.

By some rotten luck, (it was scheduling by the studio, actually, but it felt like rotten luck,) Aidan had ended up on the same flight as Richard, Lee, Martin and Adam. He was glad to see them, of course, but it hurt to see Richard and Lee so obviously together and so obviously happy.

"What are you doing on this flight?" was the first thing Lee said to him. "I would've thought you would have flown out a week ago at least."

"What for?"

"To see Dean, of course. Unless you're staying after the premiere. The last three months must've been tough on you guys. I know it was difficult for us," he said, nodding at Richard who was chatting with Martin on the other side of the cabin.

That felt like a knife twisting in the wound. The last three months had been horrible and things were only going to get worse. Lee was looking at him, clearly expecting an answer, but Aidan found that he couldn't give him any. His expression must have said plenty, though. Lee was starting to look concerned.

"Did something happen between you guys?" he said as he took the seat next to Aidan.

Aidan didn't know what to say. "Tell me," Lee said gently and before he knew it, the whole story came spilling out. Aidan kept trying to blink away his tears, but they bloody wouldn't go away.

Richard had joined them sometime in the middle of his story and now both Richard and Lee were looking at him like they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You make me want to cry," Lee said. "I used to envy you guys. I used to see the way Dean would look at you and the way he would follow you with his eyes and wish Richard would look at me like that. I wanted what you guys had and now you're telling me that it's all over?"

"I don't see how we can make it work," Aidan said though it was starting to sound a bit feeble to him.

"We're making it work," Richard said in that matter of fact way of his. "It is going to be hard, but it is not impossible. You should be finding ways to be together instead of deciding that you can't. You don't find someone that special and just let him go."

They were both looking at him like he was an idiot.

"How do you guys deal with it?" he said.

"It's hard," Lee said. "But I know it is Richard or nothing for me," he said looking fondly at the Englishman. Aidan couldn't help but envy their closeness. He'd had that with Dean once until he'd gone and destroyed it.

"I see far less of Richard than I would like," Lee continued, "but that is still better than not having him in my life at all. Even when he's away in London, I know he misses me as much as I miss him. And no matter how long we're apart, it's me that he comes home to in the end."

Richard didn't say anything. He was far too reticent for that, but the way he looked at Lee spoke volumes about the way he felt about his partner.

"I've bollocksed this up, haven't I?"

Richard and Lee glanced at each other for a moment. "Well, yeah."

"I'm not going to say that you're worrying about nothing," Richard said. "Long distance relationships are hard and it is harder for you guys with the time difference being what it is, but you can make it work. It is not as big a deal as you seem to think. We're actors, Aidan, we're always packing up and going somewhere or the other to shoot. So even if you were in the same country, you would end up being apart for weeks and months at a time. Our work is like that."

"Besides, one or the other of you could move," Lee said. "I'm sure Dean would be open to that if you would just talk to him."

"If only it was as easy as that."

"Nothing about this is going to be easy. But it is not impossible. The question you should be asking yourself is whether Dean means enough to you to make all of the effort worthwhile," Richard said.

"Let me put it another way," Lee said. "Do you think you can move on from this and be happy without him?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here looking like shit if that were possible."

"How would you feel if Dean ended up with someone else?"

Aidan could feel his stomach twist in pain. "That would be the end of me, I think."

"Do you know how rare it is to find someone who makes you feel like that?" Lee said. “Don't let bloody geography get in the way."

Aidan rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was tired and he felt so drained. He was desperate to be with Dean again. He wanted to get hold of him and explain himself, get this awful burden off his chest. He wanted to hold him close and kiss him until he couldn't think anymore. He just wanted his love back in his life. He'd learned the hard way that he couldn't live without him.

"You'll get him back," Lee said. "Just stop being stupid."

...

**tbc...**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean got on the flight to Wellington feeling as if he was going to his own funeral. He hadn't heard anything from Aidan for the last three months. It was exactly what he had expected, but it hurt anyway. It hurt a lot. And now he was going to see Aidan again. He didn't know how he was going to manage to not throw himself at the man and tell him how much he'd missed him and how badly he wanted him back in his life. All his Kiwi cool seemed to have deserted him as he got off the flight and made his way to the hotel.

The entire cast would be in Wellington by that evening. There would be a cast party at the hotel that night and then there would four days of promotion and interviews followed by the premiere on Friday. Dean was looking forward to all of that and he was eager to meet the entire cast, all of whom had become good friends of his, particularly Luke, Jed, Adam and Lee.

He'd been in touch with the four of them over the last three months and so far, he'd successfully evaded questions about Aidan, but that would be impossible once they were all together again and he was not looking forward to telling them the whole sorry story.

He managed to make it to his room without running into anyone and he was genuinely grateful for that. He dumped his bags on the floor and went over to the window. He knew he would have to meet all of his cast mates soon, he would have to meet Aidan too and he would have to act normal...though he was starting to wonder what normal was for them now.

Everyone on the cast and crew knew they'd been together; most of them probably assumed that they were in a relationship. And they weren't anymore. So was he supposed to be friendly, was he supposed to be polite and distant...no matter what they did, there would be questions. The entire cast was curious like that. _I guess I'll just have to take my cue from Aidan,_ he thought. _After all, this is his choice not mine_.

He wandered around the room, feeling restless. So he decided to unpack. He opened his suitcase and he got his shirts and trousers out. He was putting them in the closet when there was a knock on the door. He sighed. He didn’t want to meet anyone right then. He knew he couldn’t avoid his friends and cast-mates forever, but he was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment and he was hoping to have a couple of hours to himself before he had to face anyone.

He should’ve gone and opened the door, but he didn’t. He was hoping that maybe whoever it was would assume that he wasn’t in the room and go away. Whoever it was knocked again and after a couple of seconds, “Deano…” It was Aidan. Dean’s heart sank, but before he knew it, he’d walked up to the door and opened it.

Aidan stood there looking tentative and nervous. He was as beautiful as ever. And as always, just the sight of him made Dean feel as if he’d come home again. He cursed himself for his weakness and focussed on trying not to throw himself into Aidan’s arms. He took a deep breath, crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows.

It was hardly a polite greeting, but just at that moment, Dean was not feeling up to being polite. He was angry at himself for his weakness and for the intensity of his feelings which refused to go away. He was angry with Aidan and this whole blessed situation…

“Um…Hi,” Aidan said. He sounded as nervous as he looked.

“Hi,” Dean said blandly.

“Could I come in?”

“Why?

“I want to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“I’d rather not talk about it out here in the corridor,” Aidan said, glancing meaningfully at Mark and Luke who were at the other end of the corridor, watching them curiously. Dean frowned, but he couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t want to give fuel to any gossip if he could help it. So he nodded and stepped aside, letting Aidan walk into the room. Dean’s suitcase was still on his bed and some of his clothes were scattered about. Aidan picked up a faded green T-shirt.

“Hey, isn’t this mine?” he said.

Dean winced. It was his favourite shirt and he’d worn it quite often back when they were shooting. They had both been used to wearing each other’s clothes. He’d intended to give it back, but…he’d kept it, because he’d wanted something that reminded him of Aidan. He was fully aware of how pathetic that was, but he hadn’t been able to help himself.

“I meant to return it, but I forgot. You can take it back now,” Dean said stiffly.

“Oh no! I don’t want it…it looks better on you anyway. Besides, I…uh nicked a couple of your shirts as well, so…” Aidan trailed off. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at his feet. He looked even more nervous now.

Dean was very surprised. His expression softened a little, but then he caught himself.

“Why would you want my shirts when you didn’t want me?” He knew he was being harsh, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I came here to talk about that, actually.”

Dean raised his eyebrows.  “About how you don’t want me?”

“No, no! I mean…no. I just…I’m so sorry, Deano.”

“You’re sorry. Whatever for?”

“I just…look I made a right mess of things and I’m very, very sorry about that. I’m sorry I said we couldn’t be in a relationship, I’m sorry I left you the way I did. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you for the last three months. And I’m particularly sorry that I didn’t tell you that I love you. I do, you know. I love you very, very much.”

Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself. How he had yearned to hear those words from Aidan and how he had despaired of that ever happening. He sat down on his bed with a thud and he covered his face with his hands, ashamed to realise how little control he had over himself.

“Deano…” Aidan said hesitantly when Dean had been sitting still for several minutes, covering his face and refusing to look at him.

Dean looked up at that. “Why?” he whispered. “Why are you saying this?”

“Because…I mean it. I do love you.”

“I know that already, you dick! You thought you were doing a great job of hiding it, but I knew all along.”

Aidan looked completely taken aback.

“I’m not an idiot, Aid. You kept insisting that we weren’t in a relationship and that it wasn’t anything serious and yet you couldn’t stand to be away from me for more than a few minutes. You never slept in your trailer, not once, after the first night that we spent together. I tried not to see it, because it hurt too much to think about it, but it was obvious in the way you touched me. You don’t make love to someone like that if you don’t love them. And yet you left…And now you come back telling me that you love me. What the fuck?”

“I just…I didn’t want to do the long distance relationship. I can’t. You know how clingy I am. If we’re in a relationship, I’m going to want you around all the time. And that is tough considering the fact that we live on opposite sides of the world. That is the only reason I left like I did. And I didn’t tell you that I love you, because that would only have made things more complicated…”

“I know all this, Aid. I’ve heard this speech before. So spare me. And answer the bloody question. Why are you telling me that you love me? Why now?”

“Because I fucked up and I want another chance.”

“Another chance to do what?”

“To love you, to be in a relationship with you properly. To try and make it work despite the distance, because not having you in my life is making me crazy. I’ve just lived through three of the most horrible months of my life and I don’t ever want to be in that place again.”

Dean was stunned, he had no idea how to react. Aidan was saying everything that Dean had been hoping to hear, but…

“I don’t know if I can trust you, Aid,” he said quietly.

Aidan looked stricken, but he nodded. “I wouldn’t trust me either in your place,” he said.

**…**

**tbc**

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aidan felt like he’d just been punched in the stomach. He’d expected Dean to react like this, but it hurt anyway. Particularly because it was his own damn fault. They could have been together all this time. They could’ve been so happy... 

 “I wouldn’t trust me either in your place,” Aidan said. “But I’m still asking you to give me a chance. I won’t fuck up again.” 

“I want to believe that, Aid. There’s nothing I want more than to get back together with you. But what if you change your mind? I don’t think I can survive getting my heart broken again.” 

“I’m not going to change my mind, Deano. When I left, I assumed that with time, we would get over each other and that a long-distance relationship would be more trouble than it was worth. But I was wrong. I was stupid not to see what was in front of my face. I love you and I know now that I will never get over you. I can’t. It’s you or nothing for me now and I can’t just let that go. I may not deserve another chance, but I’m going to fight for it anyway. I love you and I hurt you. I want to make amends. I want to make you happy…I need to make you happy.” 

Dean stared at him like he was finding it hard to process all of this. Aidan sighed. He rubbed his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and bowed his head. He was so tired. He looked up to see Dean watching him with a frown on his face. 

“You don’t look too good,” Dean said. 

“Yeah…long flight, jet lag. Not that I’ve been sleeping well even otherwise.” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well either,” Dean confessed. “I miss you too much.” 

Aidan’s heart twisted in his chest. “I miss you too and it’s killing me. I need you back in my life. Just…please…” 

Dean looked stricken. He stared at Aidan for several minutes like he was searching for something. Aidan let him look, hoping that Dean would see the truth of his words. 

Dean turned away abruptly. He was blinking furiously. Aidan realised that his love was fighting his tears. He yearned to go to him, to wrap him in his arms and hold him tight…but he couldn’t. Not when he was himself the cause of those tears. All this needless pain. What had he been thinking, leaving like that? 

At length Dean composed himself. “I don’t know what to think, Aid. I love you…perhaps too much and I can’t fight my feelings for you. But I’m confused. I need a bit of time. Could you please…go? Just for a while.” 

That hurt some more. But Aidan understood that Dean needed a bit of time alone and he certainly couldn’t grudge him that. But it hurt to leave, particularly when Dean looked so distressed…And Aidan couldn’t even hug him. 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll…come back later, maybe just before the party…if you don’t mind, I mean?” 

Dean looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he sighed. “I’d forgotten about that. We have to go, don’t we?” 

“Yeah. And we have to look happy.” 

“Photographers?” 

“And cameras. They’re still shooting for the blog.” 

“Damn!” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault…not the cameras at least. So what are we going to do? Act normal? Like nothing’s amiss?” 

“Do you think you could do that?” 

Dean smiled ruefully at that. “Well I am an actor, aren’t I? And I’m not keen on anyone finding out about this sorry mess either, so…” 

Aidan cringed a bit. Dean didn’t want anyone to know and he’d gone and told Lee and Richard. Not that they would tell anyone else, but it was bad enough that they knew. He couldn’t keep that from Dean and he had an idea that the Kiwi wouldn’t react all that well. As if they didn’t have enough troubles already. Why had he been so indiscreet? Why couldn’t he have kept his bloody mouth shut? 

He was so busy chastising himself that he didn’t notice Dean observing him. 

“Who did you tell?” Dean’s voice was soft, but it had an edge to it that was unmistakable. 

“Lee…and Richard. I’m sorry Deano. I didn’t mean to. But I was so upset and there they were, looking so happy together. That would’ve been us if not for my pig-headedness. And then Lee noticed and he started asking questions and I just couldn’t pretend anymore….” Aidan carried on like that for a while, talking breathlessly, telling Dean everything that had happened on the plane. 

By the end of it, Dean looked miserable. “You were…crying?” 

“Blubbering more like. It was bloody embarrassing. I’m sorry I told them.” 

“It’s okay. You needed someone to talk to.” 

“Yeah I did…and it helped.” Aidan sighed. He really didn’t want to leave, but he decided that he’d intruded long enough. Dean wanted to be alone for a while and he could at least give him that. “I’ll go now.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” he said. 

**…**

When Aidan went back to Dean’s room a couple of hours later, he found him in the exact same position that he’d left him in. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with his legs stretched out…he looked surprised to see Aidan. 

“Is it seven already?” he said. He sounded like he’d been deep in thought. 

“Yeah. We need to get there soon. You want to take a quick shower or something?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said and he got up, reluctantly it seemed. He went to the wardrobe to look for his clothes, but some of them were still in his suitcase and he couldn’t find what he was looking for…he was clearly distracted and starting to get annoyed with himself. 

“Just go to the bathroom,” Aidan said gently. I’ll dig up your clothes for you.” 

Dean looked at him like he wanted to say something. Then he shrugged and went to the bathroom. Aidan found a blue suit at the bottom of Dean’s suitcase. He laid it out and then he went through Dean’s shirts. He picked a white shirt and a dark blue silk tie. It was when was digging through Dean’s underwear that he realised that this was such a couple-y thing to do. He’d done it for Dean many times before and he’d thought nothing of it. But now, it was strangely comforting. 

Dean stepped out the bathroom a couple of minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips. Aidan’s breath got stuck in his throat. He tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help himself. Dean was so beautiful. He had the nicest blue eyes and lovely blond hair which was now wet and sticking up on all sides. He looked adorable.   

And he was fit. Clearly he had been spending a lot time at the gym. Aidan ran his eyes over those shoulders and that chest that he had cuddled up against night after night and he found it hard to look away. Dean blushed and looked at his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry,” Aidan said and then he stepped away, walking over to the window and standing with his back to Dean. 

“It’s okay,” Dean mumbled. 

He got dressed quickly while Aidan stared out of the window, needing every bit of his will power to keep from turning around and throwing himself at Dean. It hurt too much to have to stand apart like this, unable to look, unable to touch, close and yet so distant. Aidan wondered if Dean would actually forgive him and give him have a chance to love him again. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Dean decided that he didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. _He won’t actually do that will he?_ He thought as a feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

**...**

**tbc...**


End file.
